Entanglement
Entanglement is the twelfth episode of .hack//SIGN. Story The episode begins with a man having an argument with a doctor over the fate of his child who is in a vegetative state. Tsukasa hands Mimiru a Mithril rod, claiming that he doesn't care about getting stronger weapons. Mimiru mentions that she wishes she could sell items for real money, since she wants to buy a bag at Shimokitazawa. Tsukasa shows some familiarity with it, and Mimiru wonders if Tsukasa is from Tokyo. Tsukasa changes the subject and tells her to go to sleep. The following day, Mimiru relates what Tsukasa said about Shimokitazawa to Bear. Tsukasa gates into his hidden area and finds it overrun by wild thorns. He attempts to tear the thorns away from the sleeping girl, but it is painful for him to do so, and they keep growing no matter how much of them he tears apart. When Macha appears, she throws leeches at the thorns. Tsukasa doesn't know what she is doing and questions if this is all his fault. The comatose child in the real world is taken off life support when the father pulls the plug. As he and the doctor struggle, Tsukasa clutches his heart in pain. At the same time, Bear's investigations in the real world reveal a comatose patient that he believes is Tsukasa. Bear relates to BT that the plug the father pulled was for a respirator used for support, so status never turned critical for the patient. He also mentions that the patient had numerous bruises when first admitted into the hospital. BT tells Bear that unless he's willing to take full care of the child, he shouldn't pursue the matter further. She also mentions the possibility that it is Tsukasa's choice that he is unable to log out. At the hidden area, the mysterious voice tells Tsukasa to stay, and that, because it seemed like he wanted to leave, she tied down the girl instead. She then tells Tsukasa the story of the little mermaid who left the sea to see a prince only to see him marry someone else while she turned into foam. She again urges Tsukasa to stay and ally only with her, then, along with the leeches, departs, leaving Tsukasa alone. BT discusses the Key of the Twilight with Crim, believing it and Tsukasa to be linked, and that it would be better to put Tsukasa under surveillance. BT believes that Subaru would be best for the job. Despite Crim's objections, he eventually confronts Subaru about Tsukasa and tells her about that status of the real Tsukasa. Subaru follows up on this information by contacting Bear. Bear believes that there is some connection between Tsukasa's body being in a vegetative state while his consciousness is stuck in the game. He says that he is unsure if Tsukasa will awaken once he's able to log out, and that the best way for Subaru to help is to talk with Tsukasa whenever she can. Tsukasa arrives in Dun Loireag and is met by Mimiru, who notices the bruises on Tsukasa's hands. Tsukasa tells her not to bother and begins trying to distance himself from her again. Just as he begins to leave, Bear arrives and asks if Tsukasa is willing to join in searching for the Key of the Twilight. Tsukasa struggles over what he should be doing right now and runs off to his hidden area. He asks if the reason the voice told him the story of the little mermaid was because he was the mermaid while the game was the sea, and that he can only find happiness within the game. Almost as if saying "yes" to this question, the thorns unravel from the sleeping girl and the area. Tsukasa finally understands the words of the voice and sobs. Trivia *A player carrying a quiver appears in this episode, marking one of the few appearances of the alleged Archer class. *At one point in the episode, near the end of the episode when Bear is speaking to Tsukasa, it is noticeable that Tsukasa's left hand is un-gloved when it was gloved one second before that. Tsukasa never takes off his gloves, so it was probably just an animation error. Category:SIGN Episodes